


Rough

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [102]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Tanaka Gundham, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Prompt Fic, Stimming, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hajime’s parents don’t like Gundham, but Hajime doesn’t care.





	Rough

When Hajime started dating Gundham, Hajime noticed several eyebrows were raised. And it’s not fair. Yeah, Gundham’s a bit eccentric, but that doesn’t bother Hajime. Plus, his hamsters are really sweet.

So with all of this, inviting Gundham to meet his parents was a nerve-wracking idea. But he wanted to do it. And that’s why Gundham rings the doorbell one evening, and Hajime rushes to answer.

“Good evening to thee, my Dark Lord,” Gundham says, bowing to Hajime. He doesn’t wear his school uniform, but his scarf still covers his shoulders.

Hajime grins at the nickname, holding out his arms to see if Gundham feels like hugging. Gundham nods, so Hajime hugs his boyfriend.

“I’m sure this visit with the ones known as your parents will go well. There is no need to fret.”

He smiles. “Yeah, sure.”

But just as he feared, Mom and Dad don’t like Gundham. At the dining table, Gundham covers his face with his scarf and fiddles with his earring, a stressed stim. And Mom glares when she sees the hamsters and…

Dad says, “Tanaka, are you mentally retarded?”

Gundham barely flinches, but Hajime sees it.

“Dad!” he hisses.

“I… I have what you mortals would call autism,” Gundham mutters.

“Hajime, of all the people, why did you pick someone like him?”

“Fuck off, Dad!” Hajime snaps, storming off.

Gundham follows after him, and they leave the house and walk down the street.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he says, gritting his teeth.

“It’s not your fault,” Gundham says, and he wraps the ends of his scarf around Hajime.

And despite his anger, Hajime manages a smile. Because… Gundham’s socially awkward and a bit weird and kind of rough when you first meet him, but… he’s so kind.

And despite what his family thinks, Hajime loves him.


End file.
